Episode 2100 (23rd July 1996)
Plot Mandy is devastated after her disastrous date with Dave. She pours her heart out to the doomed cow and blames herself. Zak is not very sympathetic and is more bothered that Tina failed to come home last night. Terry is on a high after his night with Tina. He wants to get serious, but she keeps him guessing. She wangles a lift from Eric up to Wishing Well Cottage. He is still moaning about the state of his car. Robert still insists that the Dingles have stolen the cow. Jack doesn't think that that is possible because it takes brains to steal something so big. Robert is not convinced. Tina arrives home with Eric. Zak immediately attacks him thinking that it is Eric with whom Tina has spent the night. She puts him right and then finds Mandy in a state. They hug. Biff wants to know what is wrong with Linda as she is reluctant to sleep with him. She says that it is just because she is tired, but then admits that actually she has never really recovered from losing the baby and the whole experience has left her scared to get close to anyone again. Biff is very sympathetic and promises to take things slowly. He offers to wine her and dine her that evening and listen to her problems. Mandy cries over Dave. She desperately wants him to like her and doesn't know what she does to put them off. Dave looks terrible after his night out. Seth thinks that Mandy has done that to him, but Dave explains that he ended up with someone else. Seth is going to have a little party of his own while Betty is away. Linda is annoyed when she arrives at work to find that Susie has re-arranged appointments and started on the filing. Roy is keen to fill in for the Entertainments Manager at the holiday village, but Chris has put him down for cleaning the toilets. Frank is pleased when Rachel asks him to look after Joseph. She also asks him about running aerobics classes at the holiday village. Chris is not keen on the idea apparently, but Frank says that the final decision rests with him and he and Tina think that it has potential. Zak tells Mandy to stop snivelling. It is time to kill the cow, but neither Butch nor Sam will do it. Zak takes over but finds it hard when he looks into the cows eyes - it reminds him of Nellie. Robert is taking Donna up to Wishing Well Cottage. Scott is still being menaced by Marcus. He threatens him, but Terry turns up and warns Marcus off. He takes Scott to the backroom of the pub and asks Scott why Marcus is bullying him. Scott doesn't want him to mention it to Viv or Vic. Alan has been away and does not know anything about Tina staying the night. Terry tells him that he feels so much better for talking everything over with a friend and that he would like the night off to take her out. Alan reminds him that he does have a tendency to jump out of the frying pan into the fire. Robert and Donna spy on Zak with the cow. Robert decides to play them at their own game. Rachel and Susie have tea together in the tearoom. Eric tells them that people will soon be talking. Kathy complains to Eric about the noise from the wine bar. He is not willing to compromise as usual. Robert steals a piglet from the Dingles and tells Donna that they are just taking a hostage. Tina and Frank look after Joseph. He offers to take her out to dinner, but she has to refuse him. He admits that he has got used to having her around. Terry sets off to meet Tina. Ned tells Jack that Jan is hiding away from everyone. Robert arrives back at the farm with the pig. Zak gives Terry a lecture about how to treat Tina. He upsets Mandy again. Seth and the lads have a drink and a toast to Betty. Kim has sent Seth a bottle of whisky to say thanks for listening to her. Biff has treated Linda to a candlelit meal in their cottage. She tells him that she doesn't trust anyone since her experience with Daniel. Biff wants to reassure her that he will not hurt her. Tina and Terry have a meal together in the wine bar. She says that she feels so much better now that they are just friends. This is not quite what Terry had in mind and tells her that she means more to him now than Britt or Elaine. Linda is eager to set a date for the wedding, but does not want to sleep with Biff until they are married. It is a sort of test for him, but he is prepared to prove his love for her by staying. Tina does not want to spoil her relationship with Terry by getting serious, but he insists that he loves her and wants to be with her. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed and field *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes